ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stripperella (Live Action Series)
Stripperella is a live action adaptation of Stan Lee's character of the same name that will air in Netflix or Fox. Unlike the 2003 animated series, the live action series will be more darker and will include Hints of Nudity. Cast Main Cast Mila Kunis as Erotica Jones/ Stripperella/ Amy Gershon Karen Gillan as Persephone Emmanuelle Chriqui as Giselle TBA as Catt Stan Lee as Strip Club Owner Tom Green as Kevin Caloun Jeff Garlin as Commisioner Stroganoff Josh Perry as Jimmy Pickles/ Special Agent 14 Matt Sloan and J.B. Smoove as Hal and Bernard Reoccuring Cast Gina Gershon as Pushy Galore Carrot Top as Cheapo Susie Essman as Queen Ciltoris Ashton Kutcher as Amy Gershon old boyfriend Ken Davitian as Small Fry Aaron Yonda as Larry Talbot/ Werebeaver Ted Danson as Dr. Cesarean Seth MacFarlane as Mr Peavis/ Howdy Doody Episodes 1. Stripperella Vs Howdy Doody- 2. Cheapo By the Dozen- 3. Characters Stripperella/Erotica Jones/ Amy Gershon (Portrayed by Mila Kunis)- She was Born into a Middle Class Jewish family in New York. she also has Aspergers Syndrome, when she was at high school she fell in love with a boy who looked after her and trained her with martial arts. Something happened that resulted her from being expeled from school. upset, She was then sent to a boarding school for people with aspergers, sometime at the end of her first term, her parents were murdered, when she returned to home in New York, she found her parents spy equipment which they left to her, she also found out that her old boyfirend was dating another girl, with her life completely ruined, she faked her death and travelled around America, she would eventually bump into a women called Barbara (Portrayed by Pamela Anderson), who was once a spy and the original Stripperella, Barbara trains Amy in martial arts, helps her over come her Aspergers and/ create a new public Identiy by giving her a Blonde Wig, a Boob Job, and a new name, Erotica Jones, Barbara also passes down the Torch by giving the Stripperella Identity to Erotica. Barbara also tells Erotica jones/ Amy Gershon that Pushy Galore was behind the murder of her parents. Erotica would eventually leave Barbara behind and move to Los Angeles where she met Glenn Brown who offered her to stay in his flat, she also takes the Job of a Stripper in Kevins (Jeremy Piven's) nightclub where she befriended other strippers like Persephone and Giselle. Erotica would recruit Glenn for his hacking skills to help her fight crime under her Super hero Persona Stripperella. She would be later recruited by Chief Stroganoff into the agency to become a Spy. This version of Stripperella is loosely based on the Los Angeles 80's Billboard Icon Angelyne and both bears a lot of similarities between Each other. Like how Erotica Jones/ Amy Gershon was born to a Jewish family and reinvented herself as Erotica Jones, Angelyne was born as Ronia Goldberg to a Jewish family and reinvented herself as Angelyne . ☀ Tom Green as Kevin Caloun Jeff Garlin as Commisioner Stroganoff Josh Perry as Jimmy Pickles/ Special Agent 14 Jimmmy Pickles/ Special Agent 14 (Portrayed By Josh Perry) - A Computer Hacker with a Genius level IQ but with a lack of Social Skills..Erotica Jones recruits Glenn, for his hacking skills, to help her fight crime under her superhero persona Stripperella. He was later recruited by Chief Stroganoff to become Special Agent 14. Erotica also fell in love with him until her old boyfriend moved to Los Angeles. Barbara Jones (Portrayed by Pamela Anderson)- The Original Stripperella and the godmother and mentor of Amy Gershon/ Erotica Jones/ Stripperella. Sher was once good friends with her parents who worked in the Agency . She eventually retired and went in hiding. After Amys parents were murdered by Pushy Galore, Barbara went to find Amy and trained her in martial arts, Barbara also helped Amy overcome her Aspergers and gave her a new Identity of Erotica Jones by giving her a Blonde Wig and boob job.When , Barbara pasted the mantle of Stripperella to Erotica Jones/ Amy Gershon, She took Barbaras old Costume and moved to Los Angeles. Barbara Jones would meet Erotica again to help Erotica Jones/ Amy Gershon rescue Her old Boyfriend from Pushy Galore. Commisioner Stroganoff (Portrayed by Jeff Garlin) villains Pushy Galore (Portrayed by Gina Gershon)- The Main Villain in Season 1. She was also behind the murder of Amy Gershons parents who were spying on Pushys company Dr. Cesarean (Portrayed By Ted Danson) Mr Peavis/ The Howdy Doody Criminal- Cheapo (Carrot Top Category:Stripperella Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-action show Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Fox Category:FX